The Lion, The Witch and 2012
by CharlieD123
Summary: A retelling of the beautiful story, It is set in 2012, in a true to life setting where your favourite characters are both worlds away, and wholly similar to the ones you love. They have to be brave, loyal and remember that letting go isn't always bad. AU.
1. First Blood

Hello!** As you've probably guessed from the description; this a modern retelling of my favourite Narnia story: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe.**

If you are overly faithful to the books and do not wish to read a gritty, alternative, realistic (at first, of course!), character-altering version of one of your favourite stories, do not read on. I do not wish to cause offence by perhaps treading into taboo territory for those of you that find interest in the more faith-orientated parts of the book; which I will include, but do in new ways.

Hopefully you'll enjoy, I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: First Blood<p>

**Peter awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up and surveying the room; there were no signs of damage. But the piercing screams that echoed through his home said otherwise.**

**24 hours earlier.**

"Morning" Peter said grumpily as he opened the front door, Susan was there, as usual; at five o'clock in the morning.

"Hi" Susan replied, for someone so intelligent, she didn't say much. She slowly started to slip upstairs.

"You're welcome" Peter hissed, not wanting to wake up their Mother. He stalked his way back upstairs, hoping to get a few more hours in.

"Paul… Paul…" he heard on the landing, the sound was coming from his Mother's room. She never slept peacefully. Ever since their Father had been killed in Irag three years earlier, the nightmares just kept coming. Peter slowly walked into the room, watching as his Mother tossed and turned. He gently touched her arm, she jolted upright, looking completely insane as she did so.

"Oh… Peter… I'm so sorry." she said, he found her like this every morning. She apologised the same way, every time.

"Don't worry Mum, it was just a bad dream." Peter replied, she got out of bed and walked downstairs, without another word. She had never been the same since he died. From nowhere, Lucy came and leant against the door frame, Peter had never noticed but slowly she was becoming a woman. At only fifteen she already had the curves and the figure, her hair was tousled and her makeup freshly applied. He wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Bad dreams?" she asked, twitching slightly.

"Yep… more." Peter replied. He pulled his dressing gown belt, drawing both sides together. He was cold.

"I wish we could fix her." Lucy said, Peter thought he could see tears brimming in her eyes. He quickly edged forward, pulling Lucy into one of his big bear hugs. She had always appreciated them, ever since she was a little girl.

"Shh… it's okay… it'll all be okay." Peter said, kissing her on the head.

"Oh God what's wrong with you two?" Edmund asked, running his hands through his thick black mop of hair.

"Shut up" Lucy replied, pushing past him and slamming her bedroom door.

"You can't just stop can you?" Peter asked Edmund, who looked outraged.

"It was just a joke! I know it was Mum." Edmund spat.

"Whatever Ed, just get dressed, breakfast'll be ready in a bit. You know what she's like." Peter was right, their Mother had always insisted they eat breakfast together. Even Susan kept her promise, the wayward daughter.

"Breakfast!" their Mother called from downstairs, Peter listened from his bedroom as he heard Lucy, Susan and Edmund's racing footsteps. It was always a military operation. He chuckled to himself, changing into his favourite hoodie and a pair of jeans. He reached into the jacket he wore yesterday, stuffing his pack of cigarettes into a pocket. He had kept it a secret from his Mother, who despised smoking.

"Isn't this nice?" Mother asked as they sat around the table, a six seated rectangular thing. The seat was always empty, as they all knew too well.

"Thanks Mum" Lucy said, smiling at her Mother, who looked at her adoringly. Putting a hand on her chin as if she was surveying a work of art.

"So beautiful." Mother said, smiling proudly. "If only you didn't wear so much make up."

"It's fashion Mum." Lucy replied, smirking and rolling her eyes at Peter. He smiled back.

"Well I'm far too out of touch to know anything about all that." She said, continuing eating her fry up.

"So, Susan, how was last night?" Peter asked, Susan shot him daggers. He just smiled serenely. Lucy giggled but pretended it was a cough.

"Oh it was, you know, fun." Susan replied.

"What? The Library?" Edmund asked, Peter laughed loudly, their Mother looked entirely confused.

"Yes, the library. It was great, I read for hours." Susan replied, if this was a few years earlier, that much would be true. But their Father's death had changed them all. Susan, the once mature 'secondary mother figure' was now the rebellious teenager she had sworn she'd never be. Edmund, formerly a very sweet, gentle boy; now a snarky tearaway.

"Sounds riveting." Lucy replied, sipping on her orange juice. Susan aimed a sharp kick her way under the table but hit their Mother by accident. She wailed in pain.

"Who was that?" she asked, looking at each of them intently.

"Me" Susan replied.

"Well why would you do that?" she asked, a look of slight fury in her eyes.

"I was trying to hit Lucy." she replied, smirking at her Mother.

"Get upstairs, now!" her Mother said, standing up, Susan stood up too, they always clashed.

"No" Susan replied. Her Mother slapped her hard across the face.

"Mum" Peter said, standing up, "Calm down." Susan ran upstairs, silent.

The tension in the house was unbearable, Peter walked outside and started smoking a cigarette. He heard the door open, Susan silently stepped over to him, mimicking his stance; leaning on the exterior fence.

"She's such a stupid cow." Susan said.

"No she's not." Peter replied.

"She is. Do you have a cigarette?" she asked. She was looking at him with her big blue eyes, her Father used to call her Doe Eyes.

"Yes." he passed one to her. "Don't tell Mum."

"I won't." Susan replied.

"I've got work in an hour, will you be alright?" Peter asked, looking concernedly at Susan.

"I'll be fine. Just lock myself in my room; like always."

"Don't say that…" Peter said, putting an arm around her. She leant into him.

"It's true. I'm the former genius of the family, the fallen angel." she said, he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Stop it Susan, none of this is true." he said.

"Whatever. I'm going back in." she said, stubbing out the cigarette and walking back inside. Peter sighed heavily and leant back against the fence, looking up at the sky.

"I wish you were here Dad…"

Lucy heard the front door shut, it meant Peter had gone to work. She sat down on her bed, pulling her laptop off of the bedside table and flipping it open in front of her. It was the same old boring stuff, nothing she cared for. She slammed it shut again. She longed for something to happen, anything, if it would break the monotony of living at home. She longed to be like Susan, to not care, to be able to go out all night and pass it off as a trip to the library. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said brightly. It was her Mum, she walked over and sat at the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry" she began, putting her hand on Lucy's leg.

"It doesn't matter Mum… forget about it."

"I can't." she said quietly, her lips quivered. Lucy wriggled over to her Mother, putting an arm around her shoulder. Kissing her then tear-stained cheek.

"Susan's just being silly." Lucy said.

"Susan?" she asked.

"Yes Mum, Susan…"

"I'm talking about your Dad." she said, she could barely get the word 'Dad' out. Lucy never spoke about him, unless it was with her Mother.

"Oh…" Lucy said.

"See? This is all I do… ruin things."

"No Mum, no… shh." she said, her Mother leant into Lucy's chest, Lucy put her head on her Mother's, cooing to her like you would to a baby, to soothe it. She had gotten used to this.

"Goodnight Mum" Lucy said, running a hand over her forehead and kissing her on the cheek. Her Mother lay quiet, merely smiling up at Lucy.

"So beautiful." she said, Lucy smiled.

"Night Mum…" she trailed off, shutting the door quietly and switching the light off. She heard the front door open, it was Peter.

"Hello." Lucy said. Peter smiled.

"You alright Lu?" he asked.

"Yeah. Mum's in bed." she walked downstairs and hugged her brother closely. She recoiled slightly, "you stink."

"Oh sorry, long day, you know!"

"Of smoke."

"Oh… that was Barry, he smokes in the staff room."

"That's illegal."

"Yeah." Peter replied, walking into the kitchen. "Have you had dinner?"

"Yes, I made it. Susan went out earlier, Edmund's in his room." Lucy replied, starting to walk back upstairs. Peter told her goodnight, she shut her bedroom door. She was tired, she needed some rest. She slowly slipped under her pink bedcovers and closed her eyes. She heard Peter go into his room, carrying a tray of the dinner she had left in the oven for him. The world went black as she slipped into a deep sleep.

Peter awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up and surveying the room; there were no signs of damage. But the piercing screams that echoed through his home said otherwise. It sounded like his Mother.

"Mum!" he shouted, running to his bedroom door, it was flung open suddenly and a man in a balaclava punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Lucy was cowering under the bed in her bedroom, all she could hear was the men, shouting and screaming at her Mother to give them her money, her Mother didn't understand what was going on, completely bewildered by the horror of the situation. She heard one more wail and decided enough was enough. She stood up, walking out onto the landing. The men were standing at the top of the stairs, there were three of them. They were looking down at something.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" one yelled, the three of them ran down the stairs as another came from nowhere and pushed past Lucy, Peter had been hit by that one she assumed. Lucy walked to the top of the stairs, what she saw made her want to be sick. Her Mother's broken body at the bottom of their staircase, they had pushed her.

"M-M-Mum…" Lucy quivered, slowly stepping down the stairs. She knelt down beside the boy calmly, checking for a pulse. There was none to be found. "Oh Mum…" she kissed her Mother on the forehead, straightening her body, she hated to see it broken the way it was. "Mummy…"

"What happened?" Edmund asked, standing at the top of the stairs. He rushed down. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Lucy shouted back tearfully. He had headphones around his neck, Lucy assumed he had been completely oblivious to the entire goings on. They had broken in, hoping to steal from them.

"What then?" Edmund asked.

"Burglars Edmund…" she said, tears falling down her face. "Mum's dead." she saw Peter at the top of the stairs now, his eyes wide, blood pouring from one side of his mouth.

**Three hours later.**

Susan was trotting the usual way home, past the chip shop, the new house on the right of the hairdressers and finally; their road. She stopped suddenly as she saw a police car outside the house, an an ambulance. She suddenly started to run down the road, turning into their small front garden and running inside. She was grabbed by a policeman, who wrestled her into a grip.

"I'm a family member!" Susan yelled, biting his arm and slipping out of his grip.

"Oh.. sorry" he said gruffly, she brushed herself off and walked into the living room. Peter was sitting in their Father's armchair, Lucy on his lap and Edmund at their side, kneeling on the floor, they were all visibly distressed.

"What happened?" Susan asked.

"Mum…" Peter began. "She's dead."


	2. Moving Away

**This one's a little bit shorter, but a tiny look into the dynamic of the four siblings; and how it differs from the original book. Hope you enjoy!**

**A side note, the bold thing was a mistake; I didn't genuinely format it like** that!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Chapter Two: Moving Away**

Lucy felt sick as they approached the large mansion their Uncle Adam lived in. He was a Professor of Science at Oxford University; he never spoke to them unless it was for financial aid because they couldn't pay the rent that month. The house was impressive, grand in every sense of the word.

"I always knew Adam was rich, not this bloody rich…" Edmund said. Lucy felt like he was putting a brave face on, either that or he was as wicked as she'd always thought.

"Shut up Ed." Peter said sternly. Edmund folded his arms crossly. He was sixteen years old but showed no signs of growing up just yet. Susan had remained largely silent since they left London. Speaking only when spoken to, if that.

"We're here." the driver said, they got out of the car. Retrieved their suitcases from the boot of the car and began walking up the stoned path to the front entrance of the mansion. The door opened and a tall, slim, severe looking woman came out to greet them.

"Hello Children." she began, a thick Scottish accent coming through.

"Hello" Peter said, reaching out a hand to shake. She merely looked at him as if she might vomit within seconds.

"Come inside." she said harshly, standing just outside to let them go in first. Eyeing each of them as they passed.

"This is awesome." Lucy said, tucking some hair behind her ear and surveying the grand hall they were standing in.

"Mr Pevensie is away for the weekend. On business. He won't be back until Monday. Amelia will show you to your rooms." the woman said.

"Sorry - I didn't catch your name." Peter said quietly.

"Macready… Moira Macready." she replied, bustling off down the long corridor. The Maid she had referred to as Amelia came up to them, dressed fully in the usual garments. Susan didn't think they still had to dress like that nowadays.

"She's a laugh a minute…" Peter joked, nobody laughed. It was quite hard to now, they were in a state of limbo; with only each other to hold onto. Lucy slowly clasped her hand onto his, out of all the sibling they were the only pairing that ever truly got along.

"This way." Amelia said in a shrill voice, she had a very posh accent. Her black hair tied back in a bun, her blue eyes illuminating her otherwise pale and slight demeanour. She led them up a long, spiralling staircase. Stopping occasionally to tell them where bathrooms were. The kitchen was underground, in the basement. He had a full team of cooks that would prepare every meal. She led Susan and Lucy into their room, then Peter and Edmund.

"God.. this place… it's beautiful." Lucy said, sitting at the end of her bed.

"Why are you so happy?' Susan asked, speaking her first words since they left London.

"There's nothing wrong with positive thinking Susan. You should try it."

"How can you say that? Mum's dead.. she was murdered!" Susan raised her voice slightly. Peter and Edmund were the opposite end of the house. Lucy stood up, looking up at her sister who was two inches taller than her.

"Tell me what to do then Susan! What should I do? Go mute like you?"

"You shouldn't be parading around about how brilliant this shithole is, that's for sure!" Susan shouted back, Lucy pushed her slightly. Susan just laughed.

"Don't be so immature Lucy."

"I'm not being immature, you are! Telling me how to grieve. You don't know anything." she said. Susan grabbed her by both arms and pushed her up against the wall.

"Tell me then Lucy! Come on! Tell me how I should be grieving then. Teach me how to smile through all this crap. Teach me how to be brave because right now I can't even think about what's happened." Susan screamed, staring Lucy right in the eyes. Lucy started to cry.

"I… I can't…" she replied, she hugged Susan tight. Susan began to cry too. The two of them stood for several minutes, just holding each other. Susan looked Lucy in the eyes again, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you, okay?" Susan said. Lucy nodded. Then Susan turned, running out of the room, tears still sliding down her face.

Susan was in an empty room, it was sparsely decorated. Practically bare walls and dust everywhere; like it hadn't been touched in years. She was running her hands over a large piece of furniture covered in a long white sheet when Edmund burst into the room.

"We've been looking for you," he said, looking at her confusedly.

"Sorry - I was just looking around." she replied, taking her hand off of the sheet.

"What's that?" Edmund asked.

"Dunno…" she replied, pulling the sheet down. It was a beautifully decorated wardrobe, small square carvings adorned it from head to toe. "It's beautiful." she said.

"It's just a stupid wardrobe." Edmund said, laughing.

"Shut up." Susan replied.

"I'm gonna go report back to King Peter then…" Edmund said.

"Good boy." Susan replied sarcastically. He walked out, shutting the door as he went. Susan stepped forward, opening the wardrobe and sitting down inside it. It was huge, it looked like it went back for metres; which of course, Susan knew was impossible. However, she was compelled to find out, just to settle the natural curiosity. She pushed her way past the thick fur coats that covered the back, or what she thought was the back. It stretched further, an odd plane of darkness led to what looked like…trees.

"No way…" she said, she pushed her way through and tripped over a branch falling into a blur of white. It was suddenly bitterly cold. All she could see was forest and snow, for miles and miles. She had entered another world


	3. Into Narnia

Hello again! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far and will continue to enjoy my slight polarisation of many of the major characters. This is the official introduction to the world of Narnia, it's very similar to the original Narnia, if not completely identical. The characters however, are definitely not!

Read, enjoy, and review! :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Chapter Three: Into Narnia**

Susan stood up tentatively, taking in her surroundings. She took in the tall mountains, rolling hills and the everlasting sheet of white which seemed to cover the land. The sky was a dim grey with flecks of blue that looked like they had been painted on. Susan couldn't help but think a brilliant sunlight was hiding behind the grey blanket. She could see a small source of light from far away, it seemed like early morning, it was dark - but not too dark. She practically tiptoed to the slender lamppost that lay meters away from her. She ran her hands up and down it, it felt strong; as if it had been there forever. She still couldn't believe she had even entered a world through a wardrobe - A wardrobe!

"Hello" Susan jumped as a small voice spoke from behind her. She turned and saw a slender looking woman, long blonde curly hair going down to her waist. Oddly, she had two small horns on top of her head and what looked like goat's feet. Susan knew this was a fawn, but thought they didn't exist.

"You're… You're… a fawn." Susan said. "Am I tripping?"

"What does tripping mean?" the fawn asked, looking puzzled.

"Don't worry, um, where am I?" Susan asked.

"Narnia of course." she replied bluntly.

"Yeah course.. Seriously, I came here from a bloody wardrobe." Susan said.

"Well, I don't really know what to say. I don't even know what a wardrobe is." the fawn replied. "But, introductions are necessary! I am Lady Tumnus." she said, bowing slightly.

"Susan Pevensie." Susan smiled awkwardly, completely unsure of how to handle the situation and feeling slightly underdressed for the conditions in a short black T-shirt she used as a dress and some black leggings with her favourite shoes. She was wearing a chunky cardigan, but it wash't designed for warmth. Although Lady Tumnus was completely topless, her long hair her only saving grace.

"Lovely to meet you Susan. I must ask this though, are you a daughter of eve?" Susan looks at her blankly.

"What?" she asks.

"A daughter of eve… a human." Tumnus clarified her question.

"Yes I am a human, thanks for asking." she replied. "I should probably go."

"Don't be silly! Come to mine for tea and cake." Tumnus said, taking her arm. Susan struggled out of her grip.

"I've got to go." Susan said sternly, turning and walking away.

"Please… I don't have any friends." Tumnus said, Susan was a compassionate person; and hated feeling guilty.

"Ok.. a few minutes won't hurt." Tumnus bounced up an down with glee, leading Susan to her home that was tucked into the side of a mountain that looked like a giant pebble.

Susan had been in Tumnus' house for all but five minutes and already felt like she might be sick. Tumnus had piled plates high with cakes and biscuits, and she had already had two cups of tea. It was bitter and slightly discoloured, but Susan assumed that was the way it was made in Narnia.

"So, is this your first time in Narnia?" Tumnus asked, her silver eyes looking at Susan intently.

"Yeah… I didn't even know that I would end up here when I went into the wardrobe."

"This wardrobe you keep mentioning, it sounds marvellous!" Tumnus said, her voice sounded so excited.

"Yeah, they're a laugh a minute." Susan said sarcastically, Tumnus didn't pick up on it. Susan reached into the pocket of her cardigan and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Want one?" Susan asked.

"What is it?" Tumnus asked, taking it and running her fingers over it. "Do I blow on it?" Susan laughed, putting one in her mouth and lighting it. Tumnus looked completely aghast.

"A cigarette, a fag, coffin nail, cancer stick, a smoke, you choose." Susan replied.

"Well I don't know what any of those are, except perhaps a coffin nail but Fawns are buried in wicker baskets so perhaps I'm getting even those mixed up…" Susan lost concentration, Tumnus seemed to go off onto a tangent to do with funerals, something Susan did not want to think about. Tumnus touched her arm, pulling her out of her stupor.

"Oh! Sorry…" Susan jumped.

"Sorry you just looked terribly vacant and your… hag, sag… fag! That's it, was burning my chair."

"Im sorry… I just went into my own world." Susan replied.

"Well that's alright. So, how do these wonderful fire contraptions work then?"

"Well there's gas inside them, and when you click this… well, they just do it." Susan said, completely unsure of how they actually worked.

"I will have to try one of these fags of yours!" Tumnus said. Susan giggled slightly, she found the childlike curiosity equal parts hilarious and endearing. They were sat there puffing away, as Tumnus let out a rather large cough, Susan remembered the first time she had a smoke; not pretty.

"You have to take it into your chest. Breathe deeply." Tumnus did what Susan said, and voila, a pro. Although Susan felt she shouldn't get her into the habit.

"Look at the time" Tumnus said. True enough, it was six o'clock in the evening.

"Oh no, I completely lost track of time…" Susan said. Tumnus had fallen silent, a darkly sinister look had fallen across her face, but it looked almost, well, rehearsed.

"I can't let you leave." Tumnus said, locking her front door.

"Why?" Susan asked.

"There is a Witch… The White Witch, Queen of Narnia." Tumnus said.

"Queen? We already have a Queen of England… She ain't all that." Susan replied.

"She warned us humans would come, that we should capture any that do stumble into Narnia."

"So you're going to try and keep me here?" Susan asked. She grew up in London, she knows what it's like. The guys that hang about on street corners, hassling women, this was no different. She was looking for what she could use as a weapon to knock Tumnus out. Even though she didn't want to.

"Please, sit down." Tumnus said.

"No" Susan replied staunchly. "I thought we were friends…" she continued, Tumnus' face suddenly crumbled and she hunched up against her front door. Big tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry Susan Pevensie… I'm so sorry…." she said, Susan sat down next to her, putting an arm around her.

"It's ok Tumnus… she isn't here yet, I can still escape, right?"

"Yes, Yes! Of course… Come on!" she said, helping Susan up. She flung the door open, leading Susan out and through the deep wood. Eventually they reached the lamppost.

"I know the way from here." Susan said, Tumnus smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Susan Pevensie." She said, hugging Susan.

"It was wonderful to meet you too Tumnus." Susan hugged her again. Then passed her the lighter, it was a crass gift, but she felt it would be of great sentimental value to Tumnus in case Susan could never get back into Narnia.

"The fire contraption! Thank you Susan, I haven't received presents for many years!" Tumnus said, kissing her on the cheek.

"No prob Tumnus, but, what about Christmas?" Susan asked, she loved Christmas.

"Oh we don't have that, but I will explain that next time!" Tumnus said. "Hurry now!" Susan jogged away, Tumnus waved to her until she disappeared from view, back through the wardrobe, back to Oxford.

"So you're saying you went to a magical world, where it was snowing and you met a goat lady called Tumnus? Were you tripping?" Lucy asked.

"Do you even know what tripping means?" Susan asked. "Yes I am, I did go, I swear!" Susan replied. Lucy chuckled to herself. "I was gone for hours!" Susan continued.

"No you weren't… Edmund only just came and told me he'd found you in this big old house." Lucy replied.

"Oh…" Susan said. "I did go…"

"Show me." Lucy said. Susan walked silently out of the room and back to the room, Lucy followed. They both stepped into the wardrobe, Susan shut the door tightly. They pushed through the coats, and as Susan had hoped, fell back into a wintry abyss. It was night. Susan assumed barely any time had passed since her leaving.

"Oh my God!" Lucy said, spinning around in the snow until she fell over. "Whoops." Susan laughed.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Susan asked.

"Fricking awesome!" Lucy replied, smiling broader than Susan had seen her do for weeks. They could hear sleigh bells from far away.

"What's that?" Susan asked.

"A sleigh?" Lucy asked. They instinctively hid behind the largest tree, a sleigh rode past them. Huge white reindeers pulled it along, a tall, scarily beautiful woman sat in a throne like carriage. A geared dwarf whipping the poor reindeers as they sped through the snow.

"The White Witch…" Susan whispered. Lucy looked confused. Before she could ask Susan was following the sleigh.

"Susan! Wait!" Lucy said, Susan moved to the next tree, then the next…. until they got to Tumnus' house. The White Witch was outside, at the door. Tumnus opened it up. They couldn't hear what was being said. The Witch grabbed Tumnus by the throat, holding her up in the air by one hand. Her amber eyes glowed on the otherwise white backdrop.

"We have to save her…" Susan said.

"How?" Lucy asked.

"We'll go back… get the boys… I don't know." Susan said. Tumnus screamed as she was thrown to the ground by the Witch, who then picked her up herself and threw her into the back of the sleigh. The dwarf laughed as the Witch got back on, a slight smirk on her face. Then the sleigh was coming back towards them, they collapsed low onto the ground, they were not seen. They were safe, for now.


	4. A Barrier Lifted

Hey** everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Just wanted to ask a question... do people want it to stick closer to the original? or should I take it even further from it? (e.g more gender swapping, changing of events etc...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: A Barrier Lifted <strong>

Susan and Lucy tumbled back out of the wardrobe, Susan had only one goal; get Edmund & Peter, then return to Narnia to rescue her new friend.

"Susan… I can't believe what just happened. Another world, another world in a wardrobe!" Lucy said. She stepped around it, looking at the wall, even knocking on it as if there was some magical exit.

"It's called Narnia." Susan replied.

"How'd it even get there? This is mental." Lucy said, wide-eyed.

"I don't know, we'll ask Tumnus once we've saved her." Susan said sternly. Lucy looked perplexedly at her.

"How will we do that?" Lucy asked. "We don't have a clue where to start."

"We'll figure that out once we get there, okay?" Susan asked. "We'll play it by ear." Lucy nodded, just as Edmund and Peter walked into the room.

"Where've you been?" Peter asked.

"Well…it's hard to explain, you'll think I'm crazy." Susan replied.

"You will, I barely believe it still, and I did it with her!" Lucy said, smiling slightly.

"Spit it out then" Edmund said.

"We went into another world. I'd already been, but Lucy came with me the second time. My friend there has been taken away by an evil Queen and I want to save her. But we need you to come to." Susan said. She felt like she hadn't done her story justice at all.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Are you high?" Edmund asked, laughing to himself.

"Shut up Ed. Peter, it's true. Look." Susan said, she walked back over to the wardrobe and threw the doors open. Getting in. "Come on then!" she said. She pushed through the coats and felt her hands press against the back of the wardrobe.

"Ok, you've definitely been smoking some crazy stuff." Edmund said, Peter giggled slightly but held it in.

"Susan, are you making this up?" Peter asked.

"No!" Susan replied. Storming past him and out of the room. Lucy sighed, "I'll go after her." she said.

Susan was sat on the ledge of the raised patio that overlooked the large estate that sat around the mansion. Lucy slowly tiptoed up to her, planting herself by her side.

"Hey." Lucy said.

"Hi." Susan replied.

"I believe you." Lucy said.

"Of course you do, you went with me." Susan replied.

"Maybe the entrance disappears and comes back…" Lucy said. Susan smiled, she had been vile to Lucy for so long; she regretted it.

"I keep thinking about her." Susan said.

"Who? Mum?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah" Susan replied. Lucy clasped Susan's hand.

"Me too."

"What do you think she'd say about Narnia?" Susan asked. Lucy giggled.

"Probably that we should never go there again." Lucy replied.

"Probably. But I never did as I was told." Susan replied. Lucy bit her lip, a single tear slid down her cheek.

"I don't know what to do without her." Lucy said. Susan put her arm around her.

"You have me, and Peter, and Edmund." Susan said. Lucy smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I know."

"Even though Edmund's a little shit sometimes." Susan said. Lucy laughed. Susan stood up, encouraging Lucy to do the same. "Let's go see what the boys are up to."

It was midnight, it was pitch black outside and Susan was staring at the ceiling. She slipped out of bed, changing out of her pyjamas and into some clothes. She put on a short black dress, two pairs of tights and a thick cardigan. She picked up her boots but they slipped out of her hands, clattering to the floor.

"Susan! What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Going to Narnia." Susan replied. Lucy looked happy, then jumped out of bed. She was already dressed. She was wearing a thick red coat that went to her waist, a black skirt, leggings and some ugg boots.

"Lucy! You're already dressed!" Susan said.

"I knew you were going to go." Lucy replied.

"Come on then" Susan said. Lucy followed, but she tugged at Susan's arm as they passed the boys' rooms.

"They need to come to." Lucy said. Susan nodded.

"What if it isn't open again?" Susan asked. Lucy smiled.

"Doesn't matter, it'll be fun to see Edmund's face." Lucy replied. Lucy ran into the room, all Susan could hear was the boys grumbling. But sure enough, they came out, dressed and ready. Albeit a little bleary eyed.

"Susan, this better be true." Edmund said.

"It can't be… you're a bit old to be making stuff up Susan." Peter said.

"You're still dressed Peter. You must believe me a little." Susan replied.

"For all you know I could just be indulging Lucy." Peter replied.

"Whatever. Come on." Susan replied. They walked into the room together, Susan felt a slight rush of cold air as she pulled the doors open. They all stepped in, Edmund sighed heavily as if to say 'this is ridiculous!' but followed anyway. They burst into the cold, Narnian night.

"This is insane." Edmund said.

"It's like a dream." Peter added. "You were telling the truth…"

"Is that a sorry?" Susan asked playfully.

"Yes" Peter replied. "Wait… where's Lucy?" Lucy was nowhere to be seen. Until a few seconds later when she emerged with four fur coats, one for each of them. She passed them around.

"You'd think one of us would have figured that out, nice one Lucy." Susan said.

"No prob." Lucy replied. There was a loud crash from behind them, Susan had forgotten that Narnia was a dangerous place; and that they perhaps weren't welcome. From nowhere, a giant ogre burst through the trees behind them, thrashing about.

"Get out the way!" Peter shouted, he grabbed Lucy and Susan and pushed them to the ground. The Ogre swung it's arm down and knocked Peter flying into a tree branch; he wasn't moving.

"Peter!" Lucy shouted. She ran to him but the ogre grabbed her by the scruff of her coat. It looked ready to throw her too before an arrow hit it in it's forehead, causing it to collapse to the ground. Lucy landed safely on it's muscular chest. Susan turned to see the source of the arrow… a beaver.

"Oh… um, thank you!" Susan said. The beaver bowed, it was wearing a tiny breastplate, and holding a small bow and a quiver of arrows.

"No problem." the beaver replied in a gruff voice. Edmund practically jumped out of his skin. Peter was staring to wake up.

"I'm ok" he said as Lucy pulled him up.

"Come on, it;s not safe here.: the beaver said, they followed him, hoping he would lead them to safer ground.

They arrived at a small dome like structure, made of twigs, branches leaves and more. It had a small chimney poking out the top that looked like it was made of metal that had been fashioned into that shape.

"Welcome to my humble abode." the beaver said, he had introduced himself as .

"Cheers" Peter said, leading the way in. They all squashed in and sat round the table in the corner.

"Oh! Oh my!" Mrs Beaver said as she came up from their small underground cellar.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Oh! Mr Beaver!" she said. He laughed.

"It's the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve." he said.

"What?" Edmund asked.

"You're very important to us!" Mrs Beaver said. They both sat down at the table. Edmund couldn't help but roll his eyes at the ridiculousness of their situation.

"There is a prophecy." Mr Beaver began. "That says four humans will enter Narnia, two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve. That they will unite with Aslan and save Narnia from the White Witch."

"Who's Aslan?" Lucy asked.

"What's a daughter of Eve?" Edmund asked.

"Aslan is the great Lion, the symbol of hope! He will help bring peace to Narnia. But he can't do it without you! We have to go to the stone table. We'll leave at first light." Mr Beaver said.

"This is ridiculous." Edmund said.

"No it's not - it's important!" Mr Beaver said.

"Come on Ed…." Peter said.

"We're really here to save Tumnus." Susan said.

"Ah… poor Tumnus, she was a good friend of ours." Mrs Beaver replied.

"Was?" Lucy asked.

"Well, she was taken by the Witch. She'll be dead or a statue by now." Mr Beaver said bluntly. Susan didn't really know how to reply, so she didn't.

"But you say we'll help take down this Witch… what do you mean?" Peter asked.

"You will fight in the battle! Alongside the soldiers of Narnia, all our different beasts and creatures. Without the four of you, we cannot win." Mr Beaver replied.

"I don't know if we should get caught up in a war…" Peter replied.

"I think we should! Think about Dad!" Susan said.

"That's why I don't think we should…" Peter replied calmly. Susan looked outraged.

"He would want us to fight for what was right…" Lucy said.

"I'm not having anything to do with this!" Edmund said. "It's all a load of make-believe crap anyway…" he continued. "I'm going out for some air." he finished. Storming out of the dam.

Edmund wandered outside, he wanted to go back through the wardrobe. He tried to remember which way they came.

"That way" he said to himself. Wrapping his coat around him and walking back the way they had come. He'd been walking for five minutes or so when sleigh bells began to ring from behind him. He turned and saw a large sleigh coming straight for him, he dived out of the way; but only just in time. A tall, dramatically beautiful woman stepped out. She stood over him, her sharp eyes taking in his appearance. Then she raised a long staff-like object.

"Stay still." she said. Edmund dared not move, the tip of the staff touched his head; and everything went dark.

"Where's Edmund?" Lucy asked. "He's been out there for ages." They all trundled out, shocked to find he wasn't there.

"Oh brilliant." Peter said, he followed Edmund's tracks, until Mr Beaver stopped him.

"A sleigh has passed through here. There's only one person who uses a sleigh in Narnia." Mr Beaver continued, a solemn tone to his voice.

"The Witch!" Susan said. Mr Beaver nodded gravely.

"We have to follow the tracks!" Peter said.

"We can't!" Mr Beaver shouted back. "We have to go to Aslan."

"I don't give a flying fuck about Aslan! I want to get my brother back." Peter replied.

"She won't harm Edmund! Not until she has all four of you!" Mrs Beaver interjected.

"We'll go back to the dam" Mr Beaver said. "I'll sort you out some weapons and clothes from Badger… he sells his wares down at the Lake Market, I'll go there now. It only operates at night." Mr Beaver continued.

"You should get some sleep." Mrs Beaver said, "do you mind going in the cellar? It's safer."

"No not at all." Lucy replied. Susan and Peter nodded too. They all followed Mr & Mrs Beaver back in the direction of the dam, praying Edmund would be okay.

The next morning, they woke up underground. Mr and Mrs Beaver were sleeping in a small makeshift bed, the children had been on blankets.

"Morning" Peter said as he got up, Mrs Beaver was already packing things up for their trip to find Aslan.

"Hello Peter" Mrs Beaver replied, she has a tiny apron on, she looked strange but Peter didn't say a word.

"What are these?" Peter asked, he picked up a blue ragged shirt, it looked re-enforced somehow. Then a leather tabard.

"Well, your clothes don't look particularly sturdy… and chances are we'll have to do some fighting to get to Aslan. It's all for defensive purposes, we won't be attacking anyone. But they may attack us." Mrs Beaver said.

"What about weapons?" Peter asked.

"They're here." Mr Beaver said, he had gotten up whilst Peter had been admiring his new clothes. Mr Beaver waddled over to a modest pile of weapons. "You can pick." he said. Peter grabbed the long sword straight away, and a shield. They were basic, but good enough until they had a way of getting better weapons.

"Wow" Lucy said. She ran over to them like a child at Christmas. Peter couldn't help but feel bad, he was meant to be looking after his siblings. One was missing, the other two excited at the prospect of danger and war.

"I'm gonna go put these on." Peter said quietly, walking upstairs for some privacy.

"Can I have these?" Lucy asked. She pointed at a set of knives all tucked into a dark brown leather utility belt.

"Yes, of course." Mrs Beaver said, frowning slightly at Lucy's choice.

"I guess I'll take these." Susan said, picking up the bow and quiver of arrows. It was plain, wooden bow that looked as if it could snap at any second, but it looked trustworthy enough.

"Do you know how to use them?" Mr Beaver asked.

"Sort of." Susan replied.

"Come outside." he said. He led Susan outside, they walked for five minutes or so; she was shivering in her clothes, but it still felt slightly warmer than it had been in Narnia. "Look there…" Mr Beaver said. Susan looked at a tree about twenty metres away.

"Hit it." Mr Beaver said.

"I'll try." Susan replied. She slipped the arrow into the bow, pulling hard back on the string and then released it. The arrow cascaded through the air until it made a large cracking sound as it hit it's target.

"I think you'll be fine." Mr Beaver said. They heard a strange humming sound from afar, like whispering.

"What's that noise? It's bloody annoying." Susan said.

"Ghouls" Mr Beaver said, his eyes suddenly wide. He pulled Susan back towards the dam, they were welcomed with the sound of Lucy, screaming for her life.


End file.
